


the closest thing to god

by seawltch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Successful, stern, and young CEO to Kim Electronics, Kim Jongin, is known to be a cold, silent bachelor. Little do they know, Jongin's evening activities prove that claim wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the closest thing to god

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: pwp, bdsm (use of riding crop, blindfold, gag, handcuffs, toys), top!soo, orgasm denial, cumplay/facial, face fucking, ksoo has tattoos and piercings, aromantic!jongin

The office is bustling, as it always is. Conjoined rows and rows of cubicles fill the space, telephones ringing and mumbled voices. Heels click against the flooring as women hurry to the copier and muttered voices curse at another sale lost. This is only one floor of the large Seoul branch (the main branch) of Kim Electronics, a famous company started in 1987 by Kim Heechul, and then later handed over to his son in 2012.

And when Kim Jongin, a young bachelor of twenty-four, ever bothers to visit and escape from his office on the thirtieth floor, it’s never a good day for anyone.

The silvery doors of the elevator part, and those with their cubicles closest to it turn their heads and then fear locks in their gazes. The employees quickly look away and start working more efficiently, Jongdae specifically closing out his solitaire game.

CEO Kim Jongin walks out in all his expensive, better-than-thou glory, hands stuffed in the pockets of his three-piece black suit, his silvery blond hair styled perfectly. His assistant, Oh Sehun, walks with the same amount of confidence, murmuring to Jongin about something. Jongin doesn’t seem to be paying attention, eyes roaming over each of the employees at work, checking for any sort of imperfection.

Not a moment too soon, he spots it.

Strolling over calmly to Park Chanyeol, who is busy correcting paperwork in his cubicle, Jongin reaches over and snatches the dainty pastel blue pen from his hands. The raven-haired man startles and spins around in his chair with a horrified expression at the sight of Jongin examining his pen. It’s a limited edition Rilakkuma pen, the caramel character poised on top. Jongin doesn’t look pissed; in fact, his expression is blank. But that’s when Jongin is the scariest.

“S-Sir?” Chanyeol questions.

“Why are you using this pen?” Jongin replies simply, cold eyes darting to Chanyeol. At this point, all heads in the general range of Chanyeol’s cubicle have turned.

“Um,” the older employee scratches at the back of his head, “because my daughter gave it to me, and I like it…?” He’s not sure what his boss is getting at.

“‘All employees are to use a standard ballpoint red pen to correct or edit any documents from the office, unless directed otherwise,’” Jongin quotes. “I don’t believe I ever gave you permission to use any other pen than the one sitting in your cup, Mr. Park, nonetheless  _blue ink_. I suppose I will have to confiscate this, won’t I?”

He fits the cute pen in his jacket pocket, sticking out right behind his red handkerchief. As Chanyeol gapes and stutters to protest, Jongin reaches behind him and retrieves the company red pen from the cup on Chanyeol’s desk and sets it next to his pile of paperwork. “Do it over; in red ink this time, if you will.”

“But s-sir--” Chanyeol reaches for his pen, but Jongin turns around and starts making his way back towards the elevator, having seen all he needs to.

As he waits for the elevator to arrive, Jongin’s ears pick up the deep rumble of his latest victim’s voice.

“Stupid, fucking brat. He just comes down here when he feels like picking up his lazy ass. My daughter gave me that pen. Fuckin’ asshole has a stick up his ass, I swear.”

The elevator dings and Jongin and Sehun enter it.

“Remind me to fire Mr. Park tomorrow,” Jongin murmurs to his assistant.

 

Jongin’s life has always been strict and proper.

Sure, he grew up in a large, expensive home in Seoul and could get anything his little heart desired, but he never saw his father, and his mother had left the picture right after Jongin was born. The only person who cared for him was the housekeeper. His father was too busy running his company and pampering his multiple girlfriends to ever have time for Jongin. But apparently he did have time to make Jongin’s life a living hell.

He made sure Jongin was home tutored by one of the best tutors in South Korea. His education was strict and rigorous to ensure that he would become a well-off scholar. Jongin didn’t have any friends as he was already a reserved, shy child and had too much schoolwork to focus on anything other than his studies.

Even when he went to university, Jongin never attended any parties, but he was popular for his good looks, and the girls (and sometimes boys) flocked to him. But Jongin never experienced sexual or romantic attraction. He dated supermodel Im Jinah for two years, but that led nowhere. They hardly liked each other at all, and the sex was okay at best, just because Jongin had difficulty getting it up around her.

Jongin’s never been able to just let go.

Except around Kyungsoo, his hired dom.

 

Jongin parks his glimmering Mercedes in the complex parking lot, having gotten it just to avoid the annoyance of his paid driver that he had as a boy. He steps out and locks it with a button on his keys, a beep echoing in the lot. He loosens his tie as he makes his way to the elevator and rides it up to his penthouse, something his father had bought him as a  _you’re-grown-now-get-out-of-my-life_  gifts along with his company.

He expects to see a certain someone standing in his living room once he arrives, but it isn't the case as Jongin punches in the key code and steps inside his luxury apartment on the rooftop of the complex. It's full of modern décor bullshit that he never cared for. The only room he really roams around in is his bedroom. His life is bland anyways.

Jongin walks into his bedroom and strips off his suit jacket, pausing as the Rilakkuma pen drops on the floor. He picks it up expressionlessly as ever and places it simply on the bedside table. He’ll use it one day.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_Make yourself comfortable and wait for me at the door._

He doesn't reply to it; the message is marked as seen anyhow. Jongin then settles for stripping down until he's completely nude, and opening a locked drawer in his dresser, which is filled with several explicit items that he pushes away wordlessly to retrieve a black collar. There's a large silver ring hanging from it with which a white heart-shaped tag is attached, reading  _Cum Slut_.

He fastens it on with little difficulty, looking in the mirror as he adjusts it against his bronze neck. His blond hair is still prim and proper, but it won't be for long. That thought excites him.

His bare feet pad across the oak flooring of the penthouse, and he turns off all of the lights except for a single lamp resting in the main room before sitting on his knees in front of the door like a good pup. His hands curl into fists on his naked thighs, and Jongin waits for a good few minutes before he hears footsteps and the beep of the keypad.

And then the door opens.

The light from the hallway illuminates Kyungsoo's features, shining on his messy red hair and glinting off of the silver of his piercings. He's the exact opposite of a man of Jongin’s degree. Tattoos are scrawled down his arms to his hands, and some other parts of his body, covered by black leather pants and a black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. There's two rings looped through his left brow and a septum beneath his bottom lip, and he has a duffel bag over his left shoulder. Yet he bares the same amount of confidence as Jongin does around the office, even if he only works at some tattoo shop in the city and part-time for a sex hotline specializing in hired doms/dominatrixes.

Jongin is his most frequent client.

Kyungsoo closes the door behind him, shadowing them both in the dim light again. Dumping the duffel bag to the ground, he reaches out and yanks Jongin's bleached hair to pull his head back and makes sure he's wearing his collar. The younger man groans at this, parting his pillowy lips in muted pleasure.

“Good dog,” Kyungsoo bends down at eye level and gives him a snarky sort of smile. He then bends down until his mouth is level with Jongin’s ear and murmurs, “do I have your consent?”

“Yes,” Jongin murmurs clearly and steadily, repressing shivers at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“Safeword for tonight?”

It takes a moment for him to think. “Rilakkuma,” he mumbles.

The redhead snorts and repeats the word once before moving back to his full height. Kyungsoo’s shoes scuff against the floor as he picks the bag back up and nudges at Jongin’s knee. “Move, slowly.”

Jongin obeys and crawls leisurely towards the armchair in the corner, the one Kyungsoo loves to occupy. He stays on his hands and knees once he stops, collar jingling once.

“I heard you've been a bad boy, is that right?” Kyungsoo says as he settles his bag on the chair. He unzips it and pulls out those skin-tight leather gloves, slipping them on, before retrieving a riding crop and admiring it in his hands. “Should I punish you, Jongin?”

“No, I can be good for you, master,” he replies, shivering at the thought of the bite of the whip against his skin. The scars from a week and a half ago are now absent, but Jongin can still remember the way it feels, especially when his master gets angry and makes him bleed. He loves it.

“Can you?” the older man questions. He purses his lips in musing, gaze moving to the whip in his hand. Lifting the handle of the crop, he snaps it down against the coffee table. A loud crack sounds throughout the penthouse, but neither of them flinch at the harsh noise. The corners of Kyungsoo’s pretty lips lift into a smirk, and the heels of his boots scuff the floors as he steps forward.

“Let’s test that, Jongin.”

 

This time, it’s Jongin who sits in Kyungsoo’s arm chair. His arms are tied above his head with handcuffs, arms resting on the top of the chair, metal biting into his wrists from the uncomfortable position of his legs spread and knees hooked over each armrest. A black silk tie is tied around his head, blocking his vision, but that only makes him more eager for next crack of the riding crop against his thighs.

“Make any noise, and master won’t be happy, slut.”

Another last against bronze skin has Jongin jolting. His lips clench shut as he represses a yelp. It hurts like hell against the sensitive area of his inner thighs, but his cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. He struggles with the handcuffs when another strike of pain comes, crossing the previous red line that stands out against the paler skin of his thighs.

“Stop fucking moving,” Kyungsoo growls out, cracking the riding crop close to Jongin’s balls to punctuate his order. He stills and lets out a tiny whimper but nothing more. That tiny noise earns him another strike and another and another - Jongin can tell his master isn't pleased.

Kyungsoo finally stops when Jongin’s thighs, hips, and lower stomach are completely littered with red marks. He says nothing, instead slowly tracing the leather tip along Jongin’s thigh and teasingly up the length of his weeping cock, leaking precum and begging for attention. The younger man bucks his hips for the touch to stay, but Kyungsoo moves the crop away completely.

“You're just begging for punishment, aren't you? You want to be a bad boy so badly, want to choke on my cock? Fuckin’ whore,” Kyungsoo's grumbled words cause Jongin to shudder in delight. He never wants to be good. He always wants to be punished; he thrives with it.

“Master, please,” Jongin pleads verbally.

There's shuffling around him before a hand roughly grips his jaw. Jongin instantly parts his lips and opens his mouth, not knowing what to expect with his current blind state. He jolts a bit as he recognizes the familiar ball gag being fitted between his lips and clipped behind his head.

“Because you can't keep your mouth shut. Now, turn around,” his master orders, and Jongin lowers his legs from the armrests. Kyungsoo grabs one of his upper arms and helps him sit up to where his knees are digging into the seat and he's facing the back of the chair. His cuffed arms are hooked over the back, and Kyungsoo makes sure to pull him back enough that Jongin can't get friction on his erection.

A echoing slap of skin against wood makes Jongin jump, and he somehow recognizes the sound as Kyungsoo's palm striking the wooden paddle - the black wooden one with holes in it - Kyungsoo's favorite. The young CEO knows from experience that this particular punishment will leave his ass stinging for days.

“How many spankings do you deserve, Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear as a gloved hand smoothes down his toned stomach, teasing the area around his cock. He hums as it slides around to caress the blond’s pert bottom, two fingers teasing the split between his buttocks. Jongin whimpers in response, unable to speak with the gag.

“Twenty?” Kyungsoo muses as one of his fingers press into the younger’s ass, the unprepped sting making Jongin moan. “I think twenty is good enough for my impatient Jonginnie.”

The other man nods almost eagerly, blindly awaiting the first strike and subduing a whine when Kyungsoo’s fingers withdrawal. He can hardly react in time when he hears the air move as Kyungsoo drives the paddle forward, suddenly slapping Jongin’s ass harshly. His teeth dig into the ball gag from the sting, but he curves his back more like a good dog for his master.

The spankings continue in quick succession until Jongin’s legs are shaking after fifteen, and his cock is achingly hard, dripping precum profusely onto the pristine fabric of the chair. Drool trickles down the corner of his lips as he pants and moans. The chain of the handcuffs clink as he fidgets, and Jongin feels one of Kyungsoo’s hands massaging his sore bottom.

“The bright red looks so pretty with the rest of your skin,” he murmurs, taking a moment to admire the younger man’s state. His leather-covered hand roams up the skin of Jongin’s back, tracing his spine and watching his back curve like a cat in delight from the sensation. Kyungsoo toys with the silvery hair on Jongin’s head before roughly grabbing a handful and making him jolt. He yanks to make him arch his back, tugging once in warning when Jongin resists by an inch.

“Bad dog,” Kyungsoo chastises and then finishes off the last five hits with the paddle, putting his entire strength into it. Tears spring to Jongin’s eyes and he cries out, muffled by the gag.

He knows he's not allowed to move even after Kyungsoo lets go and is finished with the paddle. And his master is a perfectionist, so he knows his last action was noted.

Jongin is still blindfolded and is therefore unprepared when there's a sudden yank on his collar, choking him and forcing him off of the chair and onto the floor where a bad dog belongs. He gulps down the saliva in his mouth and scrambles to situate himself on his knees in a sitting position in front his master, who still has a finger hooked in his collar.

“You just can't follow me tonight, can you? Can't stay still, can't stay quiet, even for your master,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice makes Jongin shiver in both fear and pleasure, and his hand releases his collar and instead grips Jongin’s jaw, making him look up. He then untied the blindfold, letting Jongin see once more, unlatches the gag, and unlatches the handcuffs, both falling to the floor.

The blond pants openly now that he can breathe from his mouth, and his eyes slowly adjust in the dark room to see his master looking down with a displeased expression in his coal eyes. With a whimper, he tries to amend his wrongdoings by crawling closer and rubbing his face against Kyungsoo’s crotch, opening his mouth to scrape his teeth against the bulge.

One of Kyungsoo’s hands delve into Jongin’s hair again, but he doesn't yank him away. “If I let you suck my cock, will you be good?” Jongin looks up, long lashes parting to reveal chocolate eyes, nudging his nose against Kyungsoo’s belt. “Use your words,” the redhead narrows his eyes.

“I’ll be good, master. I promise,” Jongin pleads softly, placing his hands on his own thighs and ignoring his throbbing cock. He’s surprised at his own self-constraint, but Kyungsoo always comes first, literally and metaphorically.

Raising a brow, as if he doesn’t believe him, the older man removes his hand from Jongin’s dyed hair and takes off his gloves before starting to unbuckle his belt, pushing Jongin’s face away. He pulls his belt completely off, something Jongin’s felt lash against his skin before as well, and throws it to the ground where his discarded gloves lay. Kyungsoo doesn’t take his pants off, only unzips his fly and pulls his cock out, having dressed commando. He’s only half-hard, and Jongin doesn’t wait to change that, whimpering out a simple  _please_  before Kyungsoo’s hand threads in his hair again and pushes him towards his dick.

Jongin wraps his hand around the generous girth and strokes him expertly, knowing what his master likes at this point. He rubs his thumb over the three horizontal metal barbell piercings spaced out evenly on the shaft until a full erection forms, and then he eagerly kisses the reddened head, looking up at Kyungsoo as he rubs his soft, swollen lips against the slit, tonguing the small amount of precum that trickles out. Kyungsoo starts to push his head, and Jongin gets the note and begins to swallow him down with practiced ease. His gag reflex is basically absent, so he has no trouble and begins to bob his head.

Kyungsoo soon takes over and grips Jongin’s hair, stilling his movements and starting to thrust into Jongin’s mouth. He grunts, clenching his teeth as the younger gives it his all, running his tongue along the length as Kyungsoo fucks his face. One of Jongin’s eyes close at the strain, choking from the force when Kyungsoo speeds up and spit trickles down his chin. His silver  _Cum Slut_  tag clinks quietly against his collar from the movement.

He loves this, every minute of it. Jongin loves being treated like dirt, like the scum on Kyungsoo’s shoe. He likes it because he doesn’t have to think or worry. For once he forgets all lessons on being proper, of closing himself out from the world and only focusing on business and money. Jongin forgets all the questioning about his emotional imbalance and the sick feeling in his stomach when he thinks of someone ever saying  _I love you_.

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow and his movements quicken until he’s yanking Jongin’s head back, pulling his erection out and pumping it with one hand inches from Jongin’s lips. The blond parts his reddened lips, panting for breath, and waits for his treat like a good dog. Soon enough, Kyungsoo’s biting his lips and comes onto Jongin’s lips and face, only a few drops of the salty and bitter substance landing on his tongue. He gulps it down and nearly comes from the euphoria of being covered in something so dirty and something that came from his master.

Kyungsoo takes in deep breaths, coming down from his high, but he obviously isn’t done yet. “Are you ready for your reward, Jongin?” he asks, shifting to sit down on the armchair.

Jongin crawls over and climbs up onto his lap without having to be asked, Kyungsoo’s cum still decorating his face. “Please fuck me, master,” he pleads, hands clinging to the elder’s shirt and curving his back to accentuate his ass like a whore. Kyungsoo smirks at that, admiring the red skin of Jongin’s bottom and the lashes against his thighs, marks that will last for a week or two.

Reaching into his pocket, Kyungsoo retrieves a small bottle of lubrication and uses it to slick three of his fingers. Jongin feels one of Kyungsoo’s hands pull one of his asscheeks, revealing his puckered hole. He wastes no time in pressing his pointer finger inside. Jongin is always tight and sensitive; Kyungsoo can feel him subtly rocking his hips. As a precaution, his unoccupied hand makes a ring around Jongin’s cock, not allowing him to come so soon.

Eventually, Kyungsoo is working three fingers in and out of Jongin, who is rocking back freely and moaning for all he’s worth. He whines at Kyungsoo’s hand around his cock, the knot in his gut tightening. “ _Please_ ,” he begs further, just wanting the other man’s cock inside of him already.

Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers and wipes them on Jongin’s hip, letting go of Jongin’s cock. “Turn around,” he orders, and Jongin situates himself to sit on the other man’s lap with his bronze back facing him. Normally, Kyungsoo would wear a condom, but he’s Jongin’s only lover of sorts, and Jongin likes the feeling of being filled up with his cum.

Slowly, Jongin sinks down on Kyungsoo’s dick, mouth opening in a moan from the pleasure that works its way up his spine as he sits all the way down. He feels his master grip his hips, a sign that Jongin can’t move on his own. The piercings are an added effect as Kyungsoo starts to thrust up, clothed hips meeting Jongin’s naked bottom. They drag along his walls, and the position allows Kyungsoo to find his prostate quickly, making him cry out with every movement.

“Harder, o-oh, harder,  _please_ , master!” Jongin’s nails dig into his own thighs so he can ignore the urge to touch himself. Kyungsoo transitions into slamming Jongin down onto his lap and grinding until Jongin can feel the fabric of his pants chaffing against his stinging ass. And that’s when he can’t take it anymore and whines and whimpers for Kyungsoo to touch him, stroke his cock at least once.

Instead, he feels Kyungsoo pull out before pushing Jongin, urging him onto the floor. “Hands and knees,” the older man breathes, and Jongin’s humid hands settle against the cold hardwood flooring. Kyungsoo runs one hand down the expanse of his back as he kneels behind Jongin, unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt while he’s at it.

Positioning his cock, he thrusts back inside of the man beneath him, draping himself over Jongin and grinning when Jongin arches his back against him. Kyungsoo grinds against him, hands sliding to Jongin’s chest and toying with his nipples, knowing Jongin is trying his hardest to delay his orgasm.

“Have you been good enough, Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear, pulling on his silver hair for the millionth time. “Should master let you come?” His question is punctuated with a groan as Jongin clenches down on him, and he punishes him for that with a nip to his earlobe.

“Oh, master, please! Touch me, I-I want to come. I’ve been g-good for you,” Jongin moans, working his hips back to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts. That seems to be good enough for the tattooed male, who suddenly shoves Jongin’s head onto the floor, forcing his arms to collapse. With his hand pressing him down, Kyungsoo thrusts hard and fast, jackhammering into him the way Jongin likes.

“Come,” he growls as he reaches around to finally stroke Jongin’s weeping erection. It only takes a few flicks of his wrist before Jongin is practically screaming into the floor, coming onto the floor beneath him.

Kyungsoo keeps him pinned there as he chases his own orgasm, giving one last thrust before coming inside of Jongin with a sigh. The younger man drools at the sensation of being filled with warmth, and when he pulls out, Jongin can feel it begin to dribble out of his hole.

The young CEO lies there for a moment, relaxing as he gathers himself and listens to Kyungsoo walking around, cleaning up after himself as usual. He hears him rummaging around in the bathroom, sanitizing and cleaning everything they used.

Jongin gets up a few minutes later, reaching to the back of his neck to unlatch the collar he still has on as he makes his way to his master bathroom. Of course, he catches Kyungsoo’s attention as he walks past the powder room, and Jongin is in the middle of opening his bedroom door when the older man pokes his head out of the other room.

“Are you going to shower?” he asks.

“Yeah,”

“I’m joining,” Kyungsoo declares, stepping out and following Jongin into his bedroom. The latter rolls his eyes but goes along with it, opening the door to the bathroom and turning on the spa shower, adjusting the settings as Kyungsoo takes off his clothes behind him. It’s not unusual for him to stay longer than just their sex session, considering the tattoo artist has nothing else to do, and Jongin’s penthouse has an amazing shower.

Kyungsoo steps under the spray first, earning a glare from the blond who still has semen on his face and currently dripping down his thighs.

The older man grins at him as his red hair becomes plastered to his head. “Relish in it. It’s supposed to help with wrinkles,” he teases, pressing a finger to the crease between Jongin’s eyebrows.

“Hurry up. I want to sleep soon,” Jongin sighs, thankful when Kyungsoo finally moves.

“Did you even eat dinner?” Kyungsoo raises his brows after Jongin shakes his head. “Well then you gotta stay up later. I’ll cook something.”

“You can cook?”

“I’m a man of many talents,” he confesses with a smirk. “Anyways, I’m here to make you feel good. Might as well go all the way.”

“...You want to crash here, don't you?"

"Haha! How'd you know?"


End file.
